Destiny 2: Lux
by NumberCDLI
Summary: A novelization of Destiny 2. The story is a lot better than vanilla Destiny's, I liked it, there was an actual antagonist with some character development, so I thought it a fantastic (sarcasm) idea to do this. Guardian of this story has done all the Missions, Strikes, and Raids of D1, and is continuing off from Rise of Iron. [Dropped for now, might pick up later down the line]


**So, Destiny 2 released, and since the story of it is much, MUCH better than the first one, I decided to write a novelization of it.  
I've never really written anything about guns, but I think I've played enough shooter games in my life to know how things go. And as for the Light? I've written a LOT on magic abilities in my other Fics, so that shouldn't pose any problem.**

 **Just saying, my Guardian in this story is a female Hunter. No specific reason aside from liking the female hunter aesthetics and to the Hunter's lore suiting my play-style (lone wolf), mainly cause I have no friends to play with. *sobs in a corner***

 **As stated in the summary, my Guardian in this story has gone through all 3 years of Destiny 1, has done every mission, strike, patrol, event, SRL, and raid. Reasons why is so that the story flows better and also because it's because what I've done in the game.**

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

 _|Ghost|_

The Last City has fallen. The place that was known as a safe haven on Earth ever since The Collapse. The place that was home to the Guardians. Us. Now, my Guardian and I are on the run. Weak, powerless, and without Light.

But, before you know how we've come to this, you must first know our past. Our journey. Our legacy. _Her_ legend.

 _ **. . .**_

She didn't start out as much, you know. She was frail, weak, and had so little Light within her. I honestly didn't think she'd last for a long time, but even so, she was a Guardian. _My_ Guardian. The Guardian that I spent centuries looking for across the the system; from Earth, to the Vex controlled world of Venus, to the red sands of Mars, and then back to the Cosmodrome, in Old Russia, where I managed to find her in a heap of rusty and broken down cars. I avoided the Moon in particular due to the Great Disaster that happened ages ago; a failed assault against the Hive that costed the lives of countless Guardians.

But, enough on my search for my Guardian. As I was saying, she was unremarkable at first. She struggled to defeat a group of Dregs, the grunts of the Fallen. You couldn't imagine my surprise when she managed to take down a Fallen Kell, the clan or house leader for one of the most notorious Fallen houses: the House of Devils.

From there, not only did my Guardian get stronger in the Light, she also became more skilled with firearms. Within a month, she had mastered every weapon type that she came across, from auto-rifles, to scout rifles, to shotguns, fusion ridles, rocket launchers, and even the lost art of the sword. However, she always had a preference for handcannons and sniper rifles, and I found that she returned to using those two weapon types.

 _"There are few things more satisfying than placing a single, well aimed bullet in between your enemies eyes. Or, right in that white, gooey…thing that the Vex have,"_ would be her response when asked why she preferred those weapons. I tried to argue that the scout rifle could do the same thing as a handcannon but from a much safer distance. However, she said something about _"…not being fun,"_ and _"...not enough punch in scouts."_ I'll never understand her.

Even so, in all her strangeness, in all of her stubbornness, she continued to grow. When the Hive were sapping the Traveler of its Light through a dark and ancient ritual, she stopped it. She ventured into the Black Garden, a place that's in a separate time and dimension, to destroy its heart. In doing so, she ended an evil that was using the Traveler's power to sustain itself.

When a Fallen god, a Prime Servitor, by the name of Sepiks Prime, threatened the safety of the Last City, she fought her way into the House of Devils' lair and killed their god.

When the Vex were restoring the Black Garden's heart with their weird time powers, she stopped it.

When the mystery of the Vault of Glass, a place where the Vex controlled time itself and could literally erase you from existence, piqued her curiosity, she went in with five others and defeated the lord of the Vault, Atheon. But, we never did destroy him, but we already have, and we will do so again. It's confusing, I know. It's just how the Vault works.

When Crota, a Hive god, the very one that permanently killed countless Guardians on the moon ages ago, was being summoned into our realm, she prevented it. And to make sure that Crota would never be a threat to us again, she invaded Crota's realm, a different plane of existence, and killed him there with his own sword.

And then, months later, we learn that Crota had a father named Oryx, who was also known as the Taken King. And Oryx was not very pleased that we killed his son, so he invaded our solar system. Unlike Crota, Oryx had a unique ability that allowed him to "take" the souls of those he's conquered, which is somewhere between the lines of mind control and necromancy. But, even with an army that only grows bigger, the Guardian broke through Oryx's ship, killed his lieutenants, invaded his realm, and killed the Taken King.

Unfortunately for us, in his dying breath, Oryx used his ability to "take" himself, and grew even stronger. So, once again, my Guardian had to go through a whole different set of trials to find the new Taken Oryx and kill him for good.

About a year, we learned about SIVA from Lord Saladin, a legendary Guardian who was older than the Last City itself. We learned that SIVA was a self-replicating nanotechnology, that if harnessed properly, it could literally do anything. But, it was too good to be true, as SIVA could not be controlled. So, when the Fallen somehow unearthed it, they, along with SIVA, threatened all of humanity, and my Guardian fought her way into SIVA's self-replicating chamber, and destroyed it for good. It was a feat that not even the Iron Lords, the group that Lord Saladin was originally a part of, failed to accomplish even at the cost of their lives.

Within the span of three years, my Guardian, who started off so weak and powerless, grew to be one of the most powerful and renowned Guardians of the City. Where others failed, when other Guardians thought a Strike or a Mission to be too difficult, she prevailed. She showed bravery, courage, and strength where others could not.

The Guardian grew in the Light, but in the end, all it did was make our fall that much harder when the Light was lost. That was the first time ever, in centuries, when I truly believed that it was the beginning of the end.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

 _| Guardian |_

Saida let out a yawn as she stretched in the cockpit of her ship. She was out on a patrol for Banshee-44, doing a few field tests on a couple weapons. She wasn't entirely used to the sub-machine guns and the grenade launchers that he made, so it made for an interesting time. Ever since she ended SIVA's threat with Lord Saladin a few months ago, things were quiet. Sure, there were always the few Fallen that were bold enough to travel a little too close to the Walls, or the occasional Hive that ventured above the Moon's surface, but it was nothing that couldn't be taken care of within a few days time.

Hovering just beside her head was her Ghost, her faithful companion that brought her back to life exactly three years ago. A wistful smile formed on her face as she remembered waking up on the old road, just outside Old Russia. She was so terrified of hearing the howls of the Fallen for the first time, and nearly tripped over herself while running inside the run-down walls. Now, hearing the Fallen's howls was nothing new to her. It was part of her everyday life.

"Hmm…"

Saida looked at her ghost with an arched brow. "Still nothing?"

Her Ghost peered down with its single 'eye'. "No. Nothing at all."

Saida frowned. The Tower Watch would always respond to a Guardian's beacon when they were returning home, so the fact that they weren't doing so worried the both of them.

"Try again," Saida said. Her tone made it seem like an order, but her Ghost didn't seem to mind.

"Repeat, Tower Approach." Her Ghost started broadcasting on all channels in hopes of a response. "This is City Hawk seven-two-three. Does anyone read?"

They were given nothing but static.

"Ugh, not even the emergency channels worked," her Ghost groaned. "What is going on…?"

Saida opened her mouth to make a joke reply when her Ghost's next line caught her attention.

"Hey…remember when I told you that you fly to fast?"

"Yeah?" Saida nodded, recalling the countless times her Ghost let out strangled screams of terror directly inside her head. "What of it?"

"Forget I said that. Fly fast."

A near evil grin formed on Saida's face. Never before had her Ghost told her to fly fast. There wasn't any sort of speed limit in the skies, but his paranoia would always make her go around 60% speed. And now, she had just gotten his consent to go as fast as she wanted to.

"Thought I'd never see the day."

Saida's hand gripped the handles of her ship and cranked it forward. The calm hum of her ship's engine turned into a roar as the ship accelerated at breakneck speeds.

A cheerful laugh escaped Saida's lips as she continued to go faster. Her ship flew over Ural Mountains and into the dark storm clouds. It was quite odd; the storm clouds over the Ural Mountains seemed to have been there ever since she flew past it the first time three years ago.

Lightning danced around the clouds, each bolt narrowly missing her ship. The turbulence would rock her ship every now and then, causing Saida to jostle around in her seat.

Minutes passed in this manner until an orange glow started to shine through the clouds in front of her. She was close. The orange light was something that she was used to from travelling back to the Tower around sunset.

 _Wait…the sun was still a couple hours from setting when I passed the mountain range…_ Saida thought. _So why in the Traveler's name would there be…_

A chill ran through Saida's spine. No trace of the smile she wore earlier remained as her brows furrowed with worry. When she finally broke through the clouds, her heart dropped from the sight.

The City, the place she called home for years, was in ruins. Thick, black smoke rose into the sky from countless areas in the city, including the Tower itself. An armada of Cabal ships, each dyed in a deep red color, filled the sky, and the City ships could be seen darting around, fighting the Cabal in an aerial battle.

But that wasn't what caught Saida's attention. Even though the City was in the midst of being destroyed, her eyes remained locked on the Traveler, the very thing that gave Saida her Light. Specifically, her gaze was fixated on a black, claw looking contraption that was attached to the Traveler.

"The Traveler!" Her Ghost drifted forward as if to get a better look. "What are they doing?!"

Years of her combat experience took over Saida.

"Ghost, set me down at the Tower, now!"

"R-Right!"

Her Ghost took control of the ship's piloting systems. As her ship pulled over near the eastern wall of the Tower, Saida felt a sense of vertigo as her Ghost transmatted her into the tower.

"Could've picked a better spot," Saida muttered.

"Sorry, but this was the closest and safest spot to the Vanguard room that I could find," her Ghost replied.

Saida wryly smiled as she took a glance around the 'safest spot'. The entire room, if it could still be called a room, was in ruins. The very center of the flooring had been destroyed, leaving behind a gaping hole so deep that Saida couldn't even see the ground. Fires littered the room, and the heat from it would have burned her were it not for her armor's temperature controlling systems.

Reaching down to the side of her thigh, Saida pulled out her sidearm. She was only now regretting the fact that she transmatted the test weapons back to Banshee-44. She could really use the extra firepower in fighting back an invasion.

"Let's get moving," her Ghost said. "We need to find Zavala, Ikora, and Cayde."

Nodding, Saida started to walk forward. As she made her way towards the main door of the room, the wall to her right suddenly detonated in a flash of fire.

"What in the - CABAL!" Her Ghost yelped.

Two armored giants came running out of the newly formed wall, firing slug rounds at the Guardian. Instinct kicked in, and Saida immediately rolled, avoiding the bullets, while also firing four rounds of her own. Two bullets per Cabal; one to pop off their helmet and the second to place a bullet in their brain.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Her Ghost cried out.

Saida had to agree. The Cabal were infamous for blowing up planets and moons, so for them to merely launch an attack on the City definitely raised a few questions in Saida's head.

"Whatever it is that they want, it'll be here in the Last City, and we are NOT going to let them have it," Saida vowed.

Continuing forward, Saida entered a hallway that immediately turned right. Heavy footsteps could be heard from around the corner, and Saida turned the corner just in time to see one of the City's many Combat Frames crash into a wall. A second later, a Cabal soldier rammed its shoulder into the Frame, shattering the skeletal combat robot into pieces.

Saida fired off two more rounds from her sidearm, and the Cabal died before even knowing what happened.

"Two more, incoming," her Ghost said.

Saida glanced up at her motion tracker to see that the upper middle portion was dyed red, and two more Cabal appeared from around the corner. But by then, Saida was already on top of them, plunging her dagger into the skull of the first and bullets into the second.

 _"This is Commander Zavala!"_ The Titan Vanguard's voice broke into the comms in Saida's helmet. _"Civilians: report to evac points! Guardians: rendezvous in the Plaza! Our City will NOT fall!"_

A hint of urgency and worry could be heard in Zavala's voice, which was very rare for the stoic Titan. The last time Zavala last sounded like this was when Oryx invaded the system, and that was a galaxy-wide threat. So, for Zavala to be worried also made Saida worried, and she broke into a run.

A few turns later, she came to a large door with the Tower's logo on it. The doors started to automatically slide open as she approached. But before the doors managed to fully open, a figure slammed into the still opening doors, effectively breaking the doors.

The figure was a mechanical humanoid with a cyan colored exterior and a white plating on his forehead. An exo hunter. The Hunter Vanguard.

"Cayde!"

The Hunter looked over at Saida. He was injured, that much was obvious from his slouched posture, but he was still alive.

"Hey, it's Saida!" Cayde said. Behind him, three Cabal soldiers could be seen, readying a few crude looking blades attached to their wrists. "Uhh…gimme a sec!"

The Light gathered around Cayde as a handcannon, crafted from Solar energy itself, formed in Cayde's hand. Just as the first Cabal leapt at Cayde, he shot a bolt of pure Solar energy at it. Not a second later, two more shots were fired, and all three Cabal started to disintegrate.

"Cayde, what is going on, exactly?" Saida asked.

The Hunter shrugged. "Cabal, invasion, that's pretty much it. Oh, and Zavala is doing the whole hero thing in the Plaza. You might wanna go join him."

"What about you?" Saida raised a brow.

"I've got a date with whoever's behind _this_." Cayde pointed his personal handcannon, the Ace of Spades, over his head, gesturing at the mass destruction around him. Seeing Saida's furrowed brow, he added, "Don't worry, it'll be a short date. It's me we're talking about."

With that, he walked over to collapsed portion of the ceiling and his Ghost transmatted him out.

"Like he said, it's Cayde," her Ghost said, noticing her worry. "He'll be fine."

"…Yeah, I know," Saida sighed.

Saida walked across the room and through another door. Civilians littered the hall and a few Frames were guarding the entrances. As she walked up the steps, a familiar voice called out to her, a voice that belonged to a war tempered hero.

"Saladin's Young Wolf!" Lord Shaxx called from down the hall, standing in front of a sealed door.

Young Wolf was a title Saida earned from Lord Saladin after ending the threat of SIVA. It was a title she wasn't referred to in a long time.

As she walked down the hall, the civilians looked at her in desperation and in hope. Many of them were already wounded, and sobs could be heard up and down the hall.

"My armory is open to you," Shaxx said. He turned around and pried open the door with his bare hands with ease. "Follow the path from there. It will lead you through the Hangar, and to the Plaza, where Zavala is."

"Many thanks, Lord Shaxx." Saida lowered her head in appreciation. She then glanced back at the civilians in the hall.

"I'll take care of these people," Shaxx promised, as if reading her thoughts. "You take care of the Cabal. If they want war, then _give them war._ "

Once Saida was inside Shaxx's armory, the Titan slammed the door shut behind her. Though it was called an armory, there wasn't much left; only a dozen or so auto rifles and sidearms remained on the weapon racks. The rest were most likely taken by other Guardians.

While auto rifles wouldn't be her first pick, she gratefully picked one up and her Ghost pocketed a generous amount of ammunition for the gun. It was an immense upgrade in firepower from just her sidearm.

Following Shaxx's words, Saida followed the hallway laid out in front of her. The Tower's alarm blared in the background relentlessly as she descended a couple flights of stairs. She came across a room with two Cabal in it. Neither had yet to notice her presence, and they given a swift and silent death from Saida's dagger. Not wasting any time, Saida ran down the halls that was full of turns, and ran by a large window that showed a few Frames engaged with the Cabal. Without sparing the Frames a second glance, she continued to run until she came into a dark room.

The lights in the room were broken, throwing Saida into pitch black darkness. Her Ghost wordlessly appeared beside her, casting a bright light in front of her. The moment the light came on, however, another Cabal appeared in front of her, hovering in the air with propulsors attached to the back of its armor. Ornate designs could be seen on the Cabal's armor, signifying its rank as a Centurion.

Saida immediately raised her rifle and fired, only to find her bullets get blocked by a wall of orange light surrounding the Cabal.

"Damn it!" Saida cursed as she took cover behind the door. "Energy shields can suck - !"

"Cabal infantry incoming from the other side of the room," her Ghost interrupted.

Clicking her tongue in mild annoyance, Saida started to channel the Light within in her. A second later, she was holding onto a small ball of Solar energy, which continued to solidify into a physical grenade. Peaking around the door, Saida managed to get a good look as to where the Cabal was hovering before it shot her with its gun. Knowing that her shields could absorb the hit, Saida stepped out and tossed the grenade into the air.

Due to the darkness of the room, the Cabal didn't see the grenade until it was right in front of its face before it detonated. The energy shield surrounding the Cabal flickered once before it fizzed out, and Saida sent a quick burst of bullets into its head. The Cabal was dead before it fell to the floor, and Saida was moving again before she finished firing.

On the other side of the room, the door leading to the hangar was blown open, and three Cabal and a Centurion stormed into the room. They noticed Saida running at them within seconds, but by then, another one of Saida's grenades was placed at the center of their formation. The grenade took out the three standard Cabal while only taking out the shield of the Centurion. Saida casually fired a few rounds into its skull as she continued to run undeterred.

The moment Saida left the dark room and into the open area of the Tower, she was greeted by the sight of a colossal Cabal ship, easily the size of the entire Tower itself. The very air shook as it flew by, and for a moment, Saida had doubt that the Guardians could win the war. She quickly cast away that doubt. It was unneeded. Unnecessary.

"Must be their command ship," her Ghost guessed.

"Maybe."

Saida ran again until she reached the Hangar. The docks were destroyed, and the ruins of Guardian ships could be seen here and there. She stepped onto the hangar floor, and three Cabal swooped in from above. Before they even landed, Saida raised her auto rifle and fired. The bullets peppered their armor full of holes, and the three Cabal died within seconds of each other.

Just as the third Cabal fell to the ground, two more Cabal entered her peripherals, and Saida set her gun's sight on them. She fired off two bullets before her magazine clicked empty, and Saida immediately swapped to her sidearm. Firing her sidearm with one hand, Saida slung her autorifle onto her back while grabbing onto one of her many throwing knives that were strapped to her shoulder. A few trigger pulls and a toss later, the two Cabal dropped to the ground, one from bullets and the other from a knife through its helmet.

Saida's motion tracker blinked red on the entire upper right portion, signifying that there were multiple enemies waiting for her. Taking a few seconds to reload both her weapons, Saida leapt over a ship while channeling Light all through her body. Flames appeared around her, licking her armor, and she crafted a handcannon out of Solar energy, a Golden Gun, in her hand.

The Cabal seemed surprised at Saida's aerial assault, and they were a moment too late in noticing her as her eyes danced around to spot the biggest threat in the room, a Cabal Centurion. She took aim with her Golden Gun and fired. A single shot was all it took as the golden bullet pierced through both its energy shield and armor, and the Centurion crumpled to the floor with a hole through its skull.

Enraged, the other Cabal started to fire at the Guardian, but with two more shots from her Golden Gun, the threats in the Hangar were no more.

"Saida, look!" Her Ghost sounded as if it was close to crying. That is, if the little robot could cry. "The Traveler!"

Saida looked out the hangar and was met with the same sight as earlier. The claw-like contraption was still latched onto the surface of the Traveler, and an orange glow was being emitted from the center of the great sphere.

"There's nothing we can do right now," Saida bitterly said. "We'll find a way to get that thing off the Traveler once we get rid of the Cabal here."

Her Ghost remained silent as Saida walked through the once familiar halls of the Hangar. The walls had caved inwards, and Saida was forced to crawl her way through the wreckage.

 _"Okay so, my Ghost keeps tagging these Cabal as 'Red Legion',"_ Cayde said. _"Ikora, what do you got?"_

 _"They're the Cabal's elite,"_ Ikora, the Warlock Vanguard, replied. _"They're ruthless, even for Cabal, and rumor is, they've never known defeat."_

"That's cause they haven't fought Guardians yet," Saida muttered.

As if he knew what she was thinking, Zavala spoke through the comms.

 _"They will know defeat today, for today, they face Guardians!"_

 _"But Zavala! They're attacking the Traveler!"_

 _"The Traveler can wait, Ikora! We protect our people. At any cost."_

Saida continued to crawl through the ruined tunnel. Her shields took a bit of damage from the flames that coated the insides of the makeshift tunnel, but Saida managed to get out before it caused any further damage.

When Saida finally reached the Plaza, she found that it was in no better condition as anywhere else in the Tower, to no surprise. Craters, debris, raging fires, it looked nothing like it did the day she left for Banshee-44's field test. Her heart sank when she saw the Vaults in ruins.

"My stuff…" Saida took a small step forward. "My stuff is gone…"

Rage started to bloom within her chest. She spent years going from planet to planet, killed gods, and died countless times to gather a collection of unique weapons and armor. All of which she stored in the Vault. The Vault, which was now destroyed. And the Cabal were to blame.

Saida's eyes danced around the Plaza. She wanted revenge against the Cabal for the loss of her time and effort. Thankfully, she didn't have to look far as she instantly spotted a dozen of Cabal headed for a group of seven Guardians at near the terrace gate.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Saida let out an enraged cry as she sprinted towards the Red Legion soldiers. Lobbing a grenade into the center of the group, she unslung her rifle and her finger clamped down on the trigger. By the time her clip was empty, four Cabal were downed from her shots and another five were killed by other Guardians. One quick reload later, and the rest of the Cabal dropped to the ground.

Still fuming, Saida walked up to the rest of the Guardians. Among them was a familiar face, one that she's talked with a number of times in recent years.

"Commander Zavala." Saida saluted the Titan Vanguard as she approached.

"Guardian Saida!"

Zavala lowered his weapon and he simply gave her a nod. For a fraction of a second, Saida could've sworn she saw the corner of his lips twitch upwards to make a smile, but the smile vanished as quickly as it appeared, making her think twice on what she saw.

"It does me well to see you here," Zavala said. "How has things fared on your end?"

"Pretty bad, sorry to say." Saida shook her head, calming herself. "The Cabal are everywhere, and Lord Shaxx is helping a group of civilians to safety with his Frames."

"I see." Zavala's brow furrowed. "That is troubling news." He then turned to address the rest of the gathered Guardians. "Guardians! These Red Legion are well trained, but we are better! We will hold this area until the last of the transports are away! Defend the terrace gate at all costs!"

"Sir!"

One of the Guardians, a Warlock, pointed up into the sky. Eight red lights with trails of smoke launched from the giant Cabal ship in the sky. The lights then began to spiral wildly before they started heading towards the group of Guardians.

"MISSILES! GROUP UP, ON ME!" Zavala ordered.

A bright purple light gathered at Zavala's fingertips before he threw his hands out to his sides. A bubble of Void Light expanded outwards from Zavala. A second later, heat washed over Saida. The world around Saida was nothing but flames as the missiles detonated against the Void bubble, a Ward of Dawn, causing waves to ripple around the surface.

"Fan out! Groups of 3!" Zavala dispelled his Ward and pointed to his left and right, and the six other Guardians scattered to either side. "Saida, you're with me!"

"Understood!"

"Incoming drop pods!"

Before the other Guardians were able to get into their respective positions, the next literal volley of Cabal arrived in hexagonal cannonball shaped drop pods twice her nearly three times her height. The exterior of the drop pod melted, and Cabal soldiers stormed out, their guns firing before they even found their targets.

Saida returned fire in quick, short bursts from her rifle, downing a Cabal with two bursts each. One of the Cabal snapped its hand out, and a short blade popped out of its wrist, glowing orange as if it was under intense heat. It leapt up into the air, using a thruster pack on the back of its armor, and landed in front of the fireteam on the left side of the plaza. Before any of them could react, the Cabal swung its arm, and its wrist blade easily pierced through one of the Guardians chest before it was taken out by a bone crushing punch from a Titan.

The rest of the Cabal followed suit, taking to the air with their thruster packs. Saida heard the sound of metal ringing from her right, and she risked taking a glance. A Warlock was cutting down the approaching Cabal with a sword crafted from flames as his fireteam shot down any Cabal that was on his blindside. The three had no doubt gone through many trials together, and their teamwork proved it.

Unfortunately, Saida was a second late in turning her attention away from the Cabal in front of her, and a heated blade ran through her heart as a result.

 _Tch, I was careless,_ Saida scolded herself as the Cabal roughly pulled its blade out of her chest.

Strength left Saida's legs and she crumpled to the ground. Her hearing became muffled, and her vision turned to black as she died once more.

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

 ** _. . ._**

 **|Quick tidbits on the chapter|**

 **The intro was nothing more than a recap for anyone who hasn't been keeping up with Destiny 1. I pretty much covered the main storylines, a couple strikes, and all of the DLC's/Expansions and raids with the exception of the House of Wolves.**

 **The SMG and Grenade Launcher are new weapons for Destiny 2 that didn't exist in Destiny 1, so I had to make something up to put them into this story. That 'something' became Banshee-44, the gunsmith, creating the SMG and Grenade Launcher as prototype weapons for field testing, since he has field test weapons in D1.**

 **Destiny 1 was released on Sept 9, 2014. As of this chapter/story's release, it's Sept 9, 2017. Exactly 3 years from each other, which is why Saida mentioned how she was brought back to life exactly 3 years ago.**

 **While the Last City's location was never mentioned in-game or in the Grimoires, I took a guess that the Last City is located around Europe, specifically, around the Mediterranean. I remember an item description, I think it was a Titan Mark, about a team of Guardians that marched south of the Cosmodrome to the Caspian Sea. We also fly over a mountain range in the first cutscene when we approach the tower, which is why I mentioned the Ural Mountains.**

 **Class abilities, such as grenades, throwing knives, and Supers, will not be on a cooldown in this story. In the game, it worked as cooldowns to prevent spamming, but that won't really be an issue in this story. So, for Saida, grenades will be crafted out of Light while her throwing knives will be of limited quantity. As for Supers? I haven't really gotten around to figuring out how implement them into the story without making them overpowered. Obviously, in the game, we can't use them infinitely, but Zavala throws up like three Wards in the first mission of D2, and Ikora uses two Novas back to back, so...yeah.**

 **And yes, my Guardian can speak. I'm not writing a story about a silent protagonist. It'd kill me to do so.**

* * *

 **I'm not too sure how far I'll take this story. I'm planning on covering just the main story missions, but I'm not too sure yet. I'll see how things go from here.**


End file.
